


in the moonlight

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: bikini time
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	in the moonlight

The cold water played around her bare legs, while Laura's mouth rested on her neck.  
Jana's toes wiggled and although the wind was blowing coolly down on her, she felt a hot tingling sensation.  
Laura had previously told her to keep her eyes closed, but she couldn't help it.  
She looked at her body in the blue striped bikini, lit only by the moonlight. The fabric felt so good. She didn't want to turn around, didn't want Laura's lips to come off her skin, wanted to feel them further, but she also wanted to see Laura, to look at her.  
Jana leaned back, straightened her back, eyes fixed on the sky.  
Good God, you made HER. Thank you.

Laura's lips slid over Jana's scalp.  
She put her hands on Jana's shoulders and began to massage them lightly.  
Jana groaned softly and she could hear Laura smile audibly.  
"You are so beautiful," Laura whispered in Jana's hair and Jana turned around, finally saw her best girlfriend sitting there, the red bikini shining in the moonlight, her eyes shining too.  
"I love you," Jana whispered, her mouth just inches from Laura's mouth.  
Laura put her hand under Jana's chin and kissed her, long and tender. Then with a simple wave of her hand she instructed them to follow her.

  
In the water they pressed their bodies together, swam like fish.  
Jana's skin tingled intensely, she couldn't feel the coldness of the water anymore, only Laura's hands, only Laura's mouth, only Laura's warmth, only Laura's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
